


Shiver

by InnerCinema



Series: Loud Like Love [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: High School AU, Loki is an ass, M/M, Soulmates, Tony too somehow, but as usuall they are awesome, maybe it will evolve into something bigger in the future, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this  <a href="http://zakuro-san.tumblr.com/post/76058174751/satinhands-plankt0n-lost-moonlight">post</a> on tumblr and my suggestion that Loki is not the poor weak little emo boy as so many like to portrait him.<br/>There now exists a little prequel: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1725176">Swing life away</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

„What do you want, Stark?“

„You can’t have thought I’d let you beat my friend into a pulp and remain silent, right?”

The almost flippant air of his response vanished at the view of the usually warm, brown eyes staring coldly right at him. Well, this ought to be interesting.

“And what, dare I ask you, do you intend to do now? Bend me over your knee and tell me how bad a boy I’ve been?” Loki smirked. Their little showdown was almost poetically enlightened with the orange rays of a late summer’s evening sun. “Though to be honest, I have to tell you: you are a few inches too short to play the father figure.”

“No, I rather thought of the proverbial ‘eye for an eye’ but if you want to play the height-card…” The iron armor the other wore cracked visibly, his lips twitching. It was so easy to anger him… maybe too easy?

“Then what? I highly doubt you will ever reach the level to beat me.”

“You beat Phil unconscious. I don’t fucking care what you think, Odinson.”

“Oho! The mighty Anthony Stark admits to being friends with kids from SHIELD.”

“At least I have friends… and a real family, smartass.”

Maybe not too easy. The next thing he realizes was having Stark pinned to a tree trunk, his fist raised to deal the first blow. He was not afraid to punch the annoying rich kid, yet something was holding him back. Only then he realized the other boy’s eyes pinned to his chest in a stunned expression.

“Wha…” The word stuck in his throat when his eyes as well caught the golden glow emanating from his chest. This was impossible! How… A sharp intake of air shook him from frozen state and when he raised his head, he looked straight into blue radiating light, pulsating in the tact of a frightened heart.

When emerald orbs met hazel eyes, realization dawned and Loki bet that their terrified looks all but matched when he retreated revolted, as if burned by the mere tough of the other teen. This had to be the worst nightmare of all. And he already had his fair share of bad dreams…

 

 


End file.
